Living in the shadow of you
by iship-love-otp
Summary: Loki is tired. Tired of Thor always being the favoured son. Tired of Thor and his perfection. Loki wants revenge- it's not hard, when he knows of Thor's infatuation. Now he only need to arrange, for his 'parents' to see their perfect son fall to pieces. If only his plan did not backfire.


"_Thor_..."Loki whispers at his older 'brother.' The man lying on the couch groans, spilling his golden  
mane over the leather surface.

Thor has always been the favourite- the golden, shining prince with Loki as his scoffed, shadow of a  
brother. His friends are Thor's friends and his accomplishments are forever lower than Thor's. Years  
and years, of being overlooked has taught him one thing. To finally become recognizes, just to be  
equal to Thor, he must drag the man from his pedestal, down to Loki's level.

He strokes his false-brother's stubbled cheek as he lets out another moan as Loki palms his erection- the  
drug worked, it seems- but there is another reason, as well.  
Just showingOdin and Frigga all those words, those photos Thor keeps of him would never be  
enough- they always find an excuse for Thor- it sickens him. But he- little loki will bring to them  
irrefutable evidence- evidence that will burn into their minds forever.

Loki unzips Thor's jeans, hearing the golden prince moan again "Loki..." Thor groans. Everything he  
sees is covered with a pink haze but all he can see in his mind is lokilokiloki- Loki's hand on his cock  
and red heat washes over Thor and this must be one of his fantasies coming true- if this is a dream then  
Thor can do what he wants-

Thor reaches out and grabs Loki's wrist. Loki raises an eyebrow- it seems all the better if Thor is in  
control-makes things much, much more believable. So he lets Thor unleash the beast- there is a hunger  
in the golden man's eyes- a primal, savage hunger for Loki's flesh his lust his love burns so hot  
He pulls Loki down, flipping him so that he faces down- Thor is not human now. He is a berserker, a  
monster acting by his desires, but this is just a dream only a dream and this is Thor's dream and he  
wantswantswants to bend Loki down and fuck him-

By the time Thor's calloused hands settles roughly over the back of his neck like a mockery of the  
friendly clasp he was so used to, Loki knows that something was wrong- instead of subduing him, the  
aphrodisiac unleashed all the strength he sees Thor hiding in his strong, muscular body. He has to be  
lying if Loki said he has never lusted after that body-

Loki holds onto an arm of the couch- pulling himself as far away as possible until Thor roars. The low,  
guttural growl that came out of him was inhumane. And he stills as Thor bends down and licks his  
neck and face and nips at his shoulder, leaving his mark, his claim on Loki.  
And for the first time in his life, Loki is afraid of Thor. Thor, big, blond and too-perfect, but Loki wants  
to undermine him and now, at the age of sixteen finds himself being held down by his adopted brother  
five years his elder-

Thor pulls down the tight, black jeans he is wearing, the rough fabric dragging down Loki's bare ass.  
Loki growls, attempting- like he always does to imitate Thor but Thor just bites into his neck,  
threatening to break more blood if Loki makes more noise.  
The smaller man(ever the smaller man) was unable to move, the mass of muscle and raw strength  
positioned above him holding him down.

Thor unbuckles his belt and let his jeans fall down to his ankles, before kicking them off and pulling  
down his boxers. Thor grunts, fully taken over by his hind brain as the cold air hits his cock, and  
impatiently sticking the tip against Loki's bottom-

Loki freezes, as the hot flesh tip touches the ring of muscles- this is a mistakes stopstopstop- Thor  
moves his member away, and Loki was given a brief window of relief, unable to move for the large  
hand on his neck may snap the life out of him, even just by accident.  
Thor positions a finger by the tight hole and pushes the digit in, and Loki bites his lip at the searing pain  
inside him-

Thor pumps his finger, in and out as small drops of blood drip out of the man- the boy's lip and onto the  
sofa and carpet, staining the pristine white with red.  
Thor pulls out, and positions his member this time. Loki stiffens again. With such little lubrication, the  
entrance is difficult. Thor grunts again, feeling the tight warmth of Loki stretch around him- god, this  
dream! What a horrible dream and yet Thor is deliriously aroused.

Loki lets all the tears held back by his pride drip down, gripping the leather so hard his knuckles turn  
white as the enormous length fills him up and stretches him out until all he could feel is the expanse of  
pain and heat between them.  
Always, it was Loki beneath Thor, subservient- even when he tries to take control-  
Thor pulls out and slams back in, Loki letting out a hiccuped-_scream_- And Thor starts repeating that  
motion, hand on Loki's neck until blood begins to flow and the slick pull and thrust echos in the room-

The doorbell rings, and in the distance Thor hears his mother tell him cheerfully to open the door- and  
silently cursed his parents of ruining this sick fantasy before carrying on.  
Odin and Frigga comes in, expecting to see their children like usual.  
The groceries drop to the floor as the two stand in shock.

Thor, with one last push, finishes in Loki, pulls his pants up and walks away, ignoring Odin's yell for  
him to get back and explain what is going on.  
Loki looks up, meeting the stunned faces of his parents with tear stained eyes and a bloodied body.


End file.
